It may be desirable to assist vehicle operators in turning off a vehicle's internal combustion engine while fueling. At a minimum, if the vehicle is not completely turned off, it may be beneficial to ensure the vehicle's internal combustion engine is off during fueling, in particular the internal combustion engine of a hybrid vehicle.
Hybrid vehicles can be selectively driven with an internal combustion engine. A hybrid vehicle can be turned on even when the internal combustion engine is off. Owners of hybrid vehicles may keep their vehicles turned on during fueling. A hybrid vehicle's internal combustion engine is typically not operating when fueling begins.